dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Nanaue (Arkhamverse)
Nanaue is believed to be the son of the Shark God. He first appeared off the coast of Hawaii as King Shark and was suspected of kidnappings. Shark's mutated flesh makes him bulletproof and resistant to extreme temperatures. He modified his body mutation further by attaching a sharp metal mask to his face to increasing his chomping power. Biography ''Batman: Assault on Arkham In a motel, King Shark bathed in a tub of blood in a room full of hung corpses. Amanda Waller sent some of her men to capture him. They were successful in capturing him and forced him to join the Suicide Squad. In their first meeting, King Shark attempted to eat Killer Frost and failed. Despite this, the two developed a friendship throughout their time in the Squad. Later, the Squad parachuted into Gotham City. During the fall, Killer Frost's parachute malfunctioned and she crashed into King Shark, the two of them landed on top of a parked vehicle that was crushed on impact, but he had saved her from the fall. Soon after, he, along with the rest of the Suicide Squad, entered the sewers via a manhole, and Killer Frost sat atop King Shark's shoulder for the duration of the trek to the Iceberg Lounge. A pivotal moment in their friendship was when he was ordered to clear the guards on the bridge. He refused to do so as he told the team that he had an extreme case of Acrophobia (fear of heights). Killer Frost told him that she would guide him across, she blindfolded him and he trusted her fully, listening to every direction she gave him. Later, when Riddler was deactivating the bombs in their necks, Amanda Waller detonated them. Everyone except King Shark's were deactivated, as the warning beeps went off. Killer Frost yelled at Riddler to shock him again, but Riddler said his skin was too thick and it was too late, the bomb detonated killing Shark instantly. Powers and Abilities *Mutated flesh that protects him from the pressures of the deep sea. *Bulletproof skin. *Sharp metal set of teeth that increases his bite force. *Approach with extreme caution. Relationships *Deadshot - Leader. *Captain Boomerang - Teammate. *Black Spider - Teammate. *Killer Frost - Teammate and possible love interest. *Harly Quinn - Teammate. *Amanda Waller - Boss turned killer; deceased. *Batman - Enemy. *The Riddler - Ally. *The Joker - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (1 film) **Batman: Assault on Arkham'' (First appearance) - John DiMaggio Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *He is shown to have Acrophobia, an extreme or irrational fear of heights. Gallery ''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' tumblr_n9v4g7d4iI1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_n9v4g7d4iI1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_nb1ham89761rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_nb1ham89761rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_nb1ham89761rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_nb1ham89761rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_nb1ham89761rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_nb1ham89761rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_nb1ham89761rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_nb1ham89761rl14rno5_1280.png Tumblr nb1j9nPsBL1rl14rno9 1280.png Tumblr nb1j9nPsBL1rl14rno8 1280.png Tumblr nb1j9nPsBL1rl14rno7 1280.png Tumblr nb1j9nPsBL1rl14rno6 1280.png Tumblr nb1j9nPsBL1rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr nb1j9nPsBL1rl14rno3 1280.png Tumblr nb1j9nPsBL1rl14rno2 1280 (1).png Tumblr nb1j9nPsBL1rl14rno1 1280.png tumblr_nb1j43n3cv1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_nb1j43n3cv1rl14rno2_1280.png Glad You Made It BAOA.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h35m55s69.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h33m00s111.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h31m46s140.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-00h59m00s104.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h09m09s136.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h08m46s170.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-10h48m25s71.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-01h02m58s176.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-01h01m18s214.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-00h52m17s160.png Task Force BAOA.png Task Force BAOA 02.png Task Force BAOA 01.png Assault-on-arkham-black-spider.jpg The Riddler getting Killer frost and King Shark ready BAOA.png The Riddler BAOA 03.png No Bars NO Chains BAOA.png King Shark Killer Frost Black Spider BAOA.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h34m32s11.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h28m49s161.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h28m18s103.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h24m10s192.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h24m08s171.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h23m59s79.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h23m49s231.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-11h45m52s249.png Task Force X 06 BAOA.png Task Force X 05 BAOA.png Task Force X 04 BAOA.png Task Force X 03 BAOA.png Task Force X 07 BAOA.png King Shark BAOA 01.png King Shark BAOA 02.png King Shark BAOA 03.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-00h46m22s199.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-00h57m01s201.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-01h08m32s185.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-11h45m08s59.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-11h45m32s35.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h03m40s173.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h08m56s4.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h18m21s27.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h18m52s69.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h19m20s91.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h19m55s192.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h21m33s153.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h23m19s182.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h33m22s74.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h33m57s165.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h34m09s23.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h38m12s151.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h39m24s103.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h32m27s34.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h23m07s57.png See Also *King Shark Category:Batman: Assault on Arkham Characters Category:Villains Category:Task Force X members Category:Arkhamverse Deceased